<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clover by trashlix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581353">clover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashlix/pseuds/trashlix'>trashlix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Elemental Magic, First Kiss, M/M, Summer Romance, felix is a cute farmboy, jisung is loud and dumb but also The Best, slight angst, very summery and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashlix/pseuds/trashlix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer love wasn’t something Felix Lee had any experience with. He kept to himself,  refusing to even slightly dabble in the teen-love culture that has surrounded him ever since he was a child. Most of his older cousins had had their first kisses by the age of thirteen, and their first heart-shattering breakups by the age of fifteen. </p><p>However, during the summer before his senior year, his outlook changed entirely. Because this was when Felix got to meet a magical boy. A boy who was named Han Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>or</b></p><p> </p><p>A summery, magical Jilix AU that's filled with kisses, first loves, and wishing on clovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to finally post the first chapter of a this jilix fic that I've been harboring in my notes for almost 2 years now. The writing is quite bad but I am proud of it still. If the first chapter is well-received then I'll try my hardest to post the other chapters shortly! </p><p>Love you all and best wishes during such an awful time in the world, </p><p>AC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>i. he might need to explain himself…</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Summer love wasn’t something Felix Lee had any experience with. He kept to himself, refusing to even slightly dabble in the teen-love culture that has surrounded him ever since he was a child. Most of his older cousins had had their first kisses by the age of thirteen, and their first heart-shattering breakups by the age of fifteen.</p><p>Felix has had to be the comforting shoulder to cry on far too many times to count.</p><p>For him, a heartbreak was an ordeal that he could not bare to witness on others, nevertheless imagine it on himself.</p><p>He was terrified of it.</p><p>The sadness, the tear-stained sleeves, and the muffled sobs in the dark of the night scared Felix.</p><p>He promised himself to never let that happen to him. To never fall so hard that he would not be able to get back up the same way again. And this promise to himself, no matter how offensive it was to the universe and fate, was something he was proud of.</p><p>However, during the summer before his senior year, his outlook changed entirely. Because this was when Felix got to meet a magical boy. A boy who was named Han Jisung.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>ii. there was a boy brought by a clover…</em>
  </p>
</div><p>In Felix’s small, quaint town, early mornings were quite possibly the most beautiful things anyone could ever witness.</p><p>When golden rays of sun shone through the thin blinds of Felix’s room, everything became dipped in honey. If Felix pressed his hands against the grey wall by his bed, he would be greeted with the sight of his tiny, miniature hands glazed in that beautiful bronzed glow from the sun. His white sheets, warm from the heat of the beginning day, always complimented his tan skin like oil does on a canvas.</p><p>There was something unreal about the beauty that surrounded him here. There was something almost magical about everything.</p><p>If the blond boy looked outside, he could see the green, rolling hillsides and small houses sprinkled across the land. Not many people lived in his town, but the people that did truly called this place their home.</p><p>Everything was lived-in and made with love and care.</p><p>The crispy red apples at the market were handpicked by a wonderful farming family, and the flower pots perched in people's window sills were sculpted by clay found in the creek that ran throughout the town.</p><p>The stray cats and dogs ambled aimlessly around the roads, rolling around and playing in the grass. Everything was quiet. There was no chaos, just bliss.</p><p>Needless to say, Felix loved the mornings of his enchanting town.</p><p>This is why, at the first light of day, Felix was already out of the door of his house, adrenaline and excitement running through him. He was ready. As they say, the day awaits.</p><p>Felix quickly tied the laces on his black sneakers, of which had seen far too many sun rays and less of the washing machine, and tightened the clips on his jean overalls. The legs of his pants were cuffed generously due to the heat of the day awaiting him.</p><p>Just by one step out in the clear, baby blue sky, Felix Lee felt alive.</p><p>Every breath of fresh air felt electric, and he could feel it begin to course through his veins, revving him up for the mysteries ahead of him.</p><p>The air was charged with something, there was no denying that. But what it was charged with was the real question.</p><p>Felix knew though.</p><p>He knew that the air was charged with magic. A powerful, divine type of magic that seeped through the ground of this small city and mingled in the cool water that ran through the creeks. It made the hills greener, the sky clearer, and the forest happier.</p><p>Today, Felix Lee was going to discover magic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took approximately 2 hours for Felix to make his way out of the heart of his hometown and into the plain, simple grasslands and rolling hills that lead into the forest.</p><p>No matter what other people thought, Felix liked to believe that the grasslands belonged to Mother Earth. There was not a single house or human visible for miles. Mother Earth was the one here, taking care of her land in its most purest form, letting her animals graze on the grass as much as they pleased.</p><p>Felix adjusted his straw farmer hat upon his head; its red ribbons flapping from the wind.</p><p>The sun was high up now, blazing.</p><p>The forming sweat on the back of his freckled neck made him feel grimy, but he paid no attention to it because, below him, Felix spotted a four-leaf clover.</p><p>This clover was unlike anything the boy had ever seen. It was magnificent, with its bright green leaves perfectly shaped into hearts on every side. The lime green stem was thick and large, much larger than any of the other three-leaf clovers surrounding it.</p><p>Felix was beaming, his brown eyes shining with excitement at the clover on the ground.</p><p>Four-leaf clovers were supposed to bring good luck to those who came across them.</p><p>It was one of Felix's favorite myths, because as a little boy, he’d spend hours in these very hills. Searching for some luck. And today, sixteen and a half years later, he finally found it.</p><p>Out of compulsion, Felix leaned down in a rush and plucked the four-leaf clover from the small pad and put it on the center of his palm, squeezing it lightly out of excitement.</p><p>Felix can’t believe himself. He’s one step closer to magic than ever before; he can feel it.</p><p>But once he released his light grip on the clover, the air ignited.</p><p>Felix was just a farmer’s son with no sense of the supernatural, but even he could tell something was wrong. When his occupied hand started tingling, he looked down and let out a startled gasp, “Oh my god!”</p><p>In Felix’s palm, the four-leaf clover was beginning to shrivel, turning a dirty brown coiling and coiling into itself. He felt hard gusts of wind swirl all around him, but nothing was as loud as the blood rushing in his ears. Above him, the beautiful morning clouds had begun to darken, clumping together and shielding the rays of the sun.</p><p>In an instant, a bolt of lightning struck down from the blue sky with a deafening crack. The sound left Felix’s ears ringing, and he had to shut his eyes to shield himself from the blinding light. The lush grass below him was vibrating, and Felix’s legs couldn’t bring themselves to move.</p><p>Felix felt as if he had just angered a god and this was its wrath. His heart wrenched, accepting his fate. Yet, suddenly, the chaos stopped, and an adolescent boy’s voice broke the silence: “Yooo, what’s good, homie?”</p><p>To say Felix was stunned would be an understatement. He was at a complete, total loss for words.</p><p>“Oh my god,” the blond repeated, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.</p><p>The cute boy in front of him, with his hands on his hips, hummed in response. “You say that a lot, don’t ya?”</p><p>Felix blinked. His head felt like it was spinning with all the questions he was internally asking himself.</p><p><em>How did a boy get here? Where did that storm come from? Is this Hell? What the FUCK is going on?!</em> Felix's thoughts were raging inside of him. </p><p>“Hiya,” the other boy chirped in a lovely tenor, while his chocolate eyes implored Felix to say something.</p><p>Felix flushed at this, and put his two hands on the denim straps of his overalls tightly. He looked at the boy and cleared his throat weakly, “Um…Hey.”</p><p>Felix Lee really was a living nightmare when it came to social interaction. Thankfully, the brunet boy seemed unfazed by his awkwardness and continued to approach Felix, extending his right hand in a formal greeting before declaring, “My name is Han Jisung! Nice to meet you!”</p><p>For some unbeknownst reason, Felix found himself taking Jisung’s hand and shaking it. Even though he was still scared by this whole situation, he found the other boy’s presence calming.</p><p>“And I’m Felix,” he responded, but more timidly. It was becoming hard to maintain eye-contact with Jisung when the other boy was looking at him so curiously.</p><p>Before Felix could comment on it, Jisung reached out and poked his cheek. “So,” he said, “what’s your wish?”</p><p>Felix spluttered, “W-what do you mean?”</p><p>The grin on Jisung's face grew wider as he plopped down onto the soft pillow of grass below them. He patted the green space beside him happily, "Come, come. Let me tell you."</p><p>And so, Felix Lee's life began to change. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated :-(<br/>Tumblr: @m1roh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>